Spiskowcy (Doyle)/04
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Spiskowcy. Odurzony nagłą napaścią, zaledwie mogłem zdać sobie sprawę z położenia, w jakiem się znalazłem. Pochwycono mnie, uniesiono w górę, nareszcie ciśnięto na ziemię z taką gwałtownością, iż prawie straciłem przytomność. — Zaczekaj, Toussac! Nie zabijaj go jeszcze — odezwał się głos bardo słodki. — Zobaczymy najpierw, kto on jest. W tej samej chwili uczułem pod brodą nacisk strasznego wielkiego palca, a cztery znów palce otaczały mi szyję, jak obręczą żelazną. Głowa moja obracała się wolno, wolno, aż do bólu tak strasznego, że wydałem jęk głuchy. — Jeszcze ćwierć cala, a wszystko skończone — rzekł człowiek, który mnie trzymał — i bez śladu, bez hałasu. — Znacie mój stary sposób, prawda?... — Nie, nie, Toussac, nie rób tego — zaczął ten sam głos słodki, który mówił przed chwilą. Byłem już obecny jednemu takiemu traceniu twojemu... straszne!.. Brrr!... to trzeszczenie prześladowało mnie całe miesiące!... I powiedzieć, że życie nasze jest tak wątłe, iż proste naciśnięcie palców może je zniweczyć... Z głową przekręconą, a podbródkiem dotykającym ramienia prawie, nie widziałem tych, co stanowili o moim losie, lecz słuchałem z całą uwagą. — Ależ, dobry mój Karolu, ten człowiek posiada obecnie wszystkie nasze najważniejsze tajemnice. (Tym razem Lesage mówił). Potrzeba za jakąbądź cenę zrobić tak, żeby nam nie szkodził... Jednak, Toussac, daj mu pokój i tak już on nam się nie wymknie. Posadzono mnie prawie w taki sam sposób, jak przewrócono na ziemię, to jest z brutalnością, która mi znów odebrała przytomność. Zmąconym jeszcze wzrokiem nie dobrze widziałem otaczających mnie nędzników. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to byli zbójcy i że w tem pustkowiu, wśród trzęsawisk, byłem zupełnie w ich mocy, to także było prawdą. Pomimo to, wspomniałem na moje nazwisko i starałem się nie pokazać w jakiej byłem obawie. Było ich trzech: Lesage i dwóch obcych. Lesage stał przy stole z książką w ręce; patrzył na mnie wzrokiem chytrym, jak gracz w szachy, który zamatuje przeciwnika. Obok niego siedział na skrzyni mężczyzna, mogący mieć około lat pięćdziesięciu, z twarzą wychudzoną, koloru łupiny orzecha, z oczyma zapadłem i i wązkiemi wargami. Ubrany był w suknie koloru tabaczkowego, spodnie miał spięte pod kolanami na sprzączki stalowe i nogi w pończochach, chude bajecznie. Wpatrzył się we mnie w sposób wcale nie zachęcający. Lecz najwięcej przerażał mnie Toussac. Wystawcie sobie kolosa, bezkształtnego prawie przez nadmierne rozwinięcie muskułów, z nogami grubemi, połąkowatemi, jak u szympansa, ramiona bardzo długie, zakończone rękami kosmatemi, podobnemi do łap strasznych, twarz zakryta do oczu zarostem gęstym i pokudłanym. Włosy spadały mu na czoło, rzucając cień na spojrzenie dzikie. Jeżeli dwóch pierwszych składało sąd, to ten z pewnością spełniał funkcje kata. — Skąd przyszedł? Kto on jest? Jakim sposobem odkrył nasze schronienie? — pytał mężczyzna w ubraniu tabaczkowem. — Kiedy zobaczyłem go przez szyby — odpowiedział Lesage, myślałem, że to wy... Bo rzeczywiście, któżby inny ośmielił się tu przyjść? Widząc że się omyliłem, zamknąłem mu drzwi przed nosem i pospieszyłem schować papiery w kominie. Na nieszczęście zapomniałem zupełnie, że łatwo mu przyjdzie szpiegować mnie przez szparę we drzwiach, a głównie przez dziurę przy zawiasach. Wyszedłszy dla wskazania mu drogi, spostrzegłem tę dziurę. Zaraz też tknęło mnie, że on podglądał i że nie omieszka rozpowiedzieć wszędzie tego, co traf mu odkrył. Przywołałem go więc z powrotem, wprowadziłem do izby; próbowałem wybadać, jakie są jego sprawy i obrachowywałem jednocześnie, w jaki sposób pozbyć się natręta. — Sapristi, jedno uderzenie w łeb siekierą byłoby rozwiązało ten węzeł gordyjski! — Z pewnością, kochany Toussac, lecz trochę dyplomacji nigdy także nie zaszkodzi. — Dobrze, dobrze, mów dalej!... — warknął kolos. — Otóż, ten Laval... — Laval? — przerwał mały staruszek. — Tak, jak utrzymuje... Ten Laval czy widział czy nie, jak chowałem papiery? Ważna kwestja do rozwiązania. Oto jaki plan zrobiłem: Być cierpliwym aż do waszego przybycia, potem zostawić go samego w chacie i podpatrywać przez okno. I tak zrobiłem. W chwili, kiedy stawałem na czatach, mój panicz wskoczył już na komin... Nadeszliście wtedy i Toussac był łaskaw rzucić go na ziemię. Młody człowiek wyprostował się z dumą, zdając się czekać na oklaski swoich przyjaciół. — Brawo, Lesage! — rzekł stary, klaszcząc w ręce — przeszedłeś siebie, kochanku... Jak nasza Rzeczpospolita będzie zorganizowana, będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie szukać prefekta policji. Przyznaję, że wchodząc tu, nie pojmowałem, co znaczą te dwie nogi, wiszące w kominie, lecz Toussac zaczął od tego, że za nie uchwycił... Zawsze praktyczny ten dzielny Toussac. — Zawsze słowa, tylko słowa! — zawołał ten ostatni.Przypomnijcież sobie, że dlatego, żeśmy rozprawiali zamiast działać, Bonaparte ma jeszcze głowę na karku i koronę cesarską na tej głowie. No, skończmy z tym chłopakiem i zajmijmy się naszymi sprawami. Dystynkcja w ułożeniu Lesaga’a, sposób wyrażania się jasny, wszystko to dawało mi nadzieję, że znajdę w nim protektora. Przeraziłem się tedy, kiedy na moje spojrzenie błagalne, czarne jego oczy stały się srogie i odwróciły się odemnie. — Toussac ma rację — rzekł — zwrócić temu panu wolność, to znaczy narazić nasze bezpieczeństwo. — Niech djabli porwą nasze bezpieczeństwo! — zawył Toussac. — Powiedz, że narażamy udanie się naszego przedsięwzięcia, co jest daleko ważniejsze. — Jedno idzie za drugiem — odparł Lesage. — Wreszcie potrzebujemy tylko powołać się na artykuł 13 naszej Konstytucji, w której zawarowana jest kara śmierci za takie przestępstwo. Ci, co ten artykuł postanowili, biorą na siebie odpowiedzialność, a nie my... Ah! omdlewałem słuchając tego młodzieńca o twarzy idealnie pięknej, wygłaszającego zdanie dzikiej bestji, pochylonego nademną jak tygrys, gotów pożreć swoją zdobycz. Niedługo jednak zaświecił mi promyczek nadziei. Pan w ubraniu tabaczkowem, który podczas tych debatów nie przestawał wpatrywać się we mnie, milczący dotąd, okazał nagle pewien niepokój wobec usposobienia krwiożerczego swoich towarzyszy. — Kochany Łucjanie — odezwał się słodko, kładąc rękę na ramieniu młodego człowieka — my, filozofowie, powinniśmy mieć wielki szacunek dla życia ludzkiego. Pomyśl, że życie jest datkiem Wyższej Istoty i bezkarnie nie można go odbierać. Czy nie takiego byłeś zdania w epoce, kiedy Marat przerażał Francję okrucieństwem? — Karolu, szanuję cię nieskończenie i z przyjemnością nazywam się twoim gorliwym uczniem, lecz w tej chwili, upewniam cię, mamy co innego do robienia, niż wygłaszanie banalnych teoryj. Nasze bezpieczeństwo w grę wchodzi; niema co używać wykrętów... Nikt napewno nie jest większym wrogiem okrucieństwa, niż ja... Jednak, wobec grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, umiem nakazać milczenie tkliwości serca... Przypomnij sobie jak zręcznie Toussac odebrał życie człowiekowi z Bovistreet... Małe trzaśnięcie... i po wszystkiem!... Wreszcie, ty sam osądziłeś i skazałeś tamtego!... — Zaczekaj, Toussac! — krzyknął stary, kiedy herkules zniecierpliwiony zwloką, przyłożył mi po raz wtóry palec pod brodę. Łucjanie! odwołuję się do twojego honoru, do twoich zasad moralności... Nie, ty nie zniesiesz, aby taka zbrodnia została spełnioną!... W dodatku, przypuść zmianę szczęścia, przypuść, że nas przyaresztują, stawią przed sądem... czyż śmierć tego dziecka nie odejmie ci nadziei zmiłowania nad tobą?... Młody człowiek zbladł śmiertelnie. Ostatni argument zachwiał jego przekonaniem. — Przyaresztowani... stawieni przed sądem... — bełkotał. — Ah! Karolu, wiesz dobrze, gdyby tak się stało, bylibyśmy skazani na śmierć z pewnością... Nie, nie, w żadnym razie, nie mogłoby dla nas być miłosierdzia! Wierzaj słuchajmy artykułu 13. — A czy ten artykuł nie pozostawia nam swobody zmiany takowego? Tak, ponieważ my sami należymy do komitetu. — Zgoda, lecz zapominasz, iż trzeba czterech dla prawomocnej zmiany artykułu... a nas trzech tylko... Obręcz żelazna znów zacisnęła się na moim karku, a podbródek dotknął ramienia. Modliłem się, polecałem duszę Najświętszej Pannie i świętemu Ignacemu, patronowi naszej rodziny. W tej chwili staruszek w tabaczkowem ubraniu rzucił się i wyrwał mnie z rąk Toussaca, z gwałtownością różną zupełnie od zwykłego spokoju. — Nie zamordujesz go! — rzekł głosem zmienionym od gniewu. — Jakiem prawem opierasz się woli mojej?.. Toussac, rozkazuję ci, puść tego chłopca!.. Usuń twój wielki palec!.. Przekonawszy się, że jego towarzysze pozostali niewzruszeni i że groźbą nic nie otrzyma, zmienił sposób mówienia: — No, Łucjanie, posłuchaj, oto, co ci proponuję... Ja go wybadam: jeżeli szpieg, niech Toussac robi z nim, co zechce, lecz jeżeli tylko nic nie znaczący podróżny, którego zła gwiazda tu przyprowadziła, jeśli tylko przez głupią ciekawość przeczytał nasze dokumenty, wtedy do mnie będzie należał. Co do mnie, ani słowa nie rzekłem na swoją obronę. Później miałem powód winszować sobie milczenia, które, co prawda, więcej przez dumę, aniżeli przez odwagę zachowywałem. Stracić odrazu życie i godność, tego byłoby za wiele. Kiedy stary wstawiał się za mną, badałem niespokojnie twarz Toussaca i twarz Lesage’a. Wstrzymywałem oddech, czekając, co odpowiedzą. Lecz zwierzęcość pierwszego mniej mi robiła wstrętu, niż hipokryzja drugiego. Lesage stukał się lekko po zębach i powtarzał drwiąco: — Artykuł 13, artykuł 13!.. — A więc biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność — rzekł stary. — Wiesz, zapewne — dodał Toussac — że obok artykułu 13 jest drugi, który mówi, że ten, kto daje przytułek zbrodniarzowi lub go ochrania, podpada także karze śmierci. — Toussac, jesteś doskonałym człowiekiem czynu — odparł mój obrońca wcale nie zmięszany — lecz nie mięszaj się do dyskusji, bo się zgubisz i nie trafisz do końca. Spokój starego onieśmielił kolosa, który zadowolił się wzruszeniem ramion i nie nie odpowiedział. — Co się tyczy ciebie, Łucjanie, dziwię się, iż tyle przeszkód stawiasz moim chęciom. Jeżeli zostałeś wtajemniczony w prawdziwe zasady wolności i równości, jeżeliś został przypuszczony do stowarzyszenia chwalebnego, które zamierza wskrzeszenia Rzeczypospolitej, komu to zawdzięczasz?.. — Dobry mój Karolu! — zawołał młody człowiek, poruszony do głębi — bądź przekonany, że nigdy nie stawię żadnych przeszkód do urzeczywistnienia twoich zamiarów. To, czego chcę w obecnej okoliczności, to jest, abyś w porywie szlachetnego serca nie zszedł z prostej drogi! Lecz badaj tego chłopca, a osądzisz sam, że kara, jaką chcemy, żeby poniósł, słusznie mu się należy. Takiego i ja byłem zdania. Jednem słowem, posiadałem tajemnicę tych ludzi, mogłem jutro zaraz wydać ich cesarzowi. Jak można mieć nadzieję, że wypuszczą mnie z rąk żywego?.. Lecz życie ma powab, przedewszystkiem w latach dwudziestu i kiedy uścisk Toussaca zwalniał, uczułem ulgę niewypowiedzianą, używałem szczęścia oddychania swobodnie. Po upływie paru minut znalazłem się twarz w twarz z moim sędzią. Dziwną miał tę twarz, pomarszczoną i ciemną, jak kawałek starego drzewa. — Skąd przybyłeś? — Z Anglji. — Lecz jesteś Francuzem? — Tak. — Kiedy przybyłeś? — Dziś wieczór. — Jaką drogą? — Żaglowcem z Duwru. — To, co on mówi, jest prawdą — mruknął Toussac — widziałem jak wysiadał na ląd, trochę później, gdy okręt, który mnie przywiózł, odpłynął na pełne morze. ...A więc ten statek, który przed nami uciekał w ciemnicy, to był?.. Teraz zrozumiałem, dlaczego to zrobił. Stary pan rozpoczął teraz badanie. Lecz pytania jego były stanowczo pozbawione sensu. Przytem wahał się, zatrzymywał w środku frazesów, szukał słów, rozbierał każdą moją odpowiedź i zamyślał się po kilka sekund co chwilę. Łucjan i Toussac drżeli z niecierpliwości. Co znaczyła ta śmieszna farsa?.. Czy stary miał jaki cel?.. Zapewne, gdyż widocznem było, że chce zyskać na czasie... Ale dlaczego?.. Nagle z tą jasnością, jaką daje umysłowi pewność niebezpieczeństwa, odgadłem, że kogoś oczekiwał, że ten ktoś nie spóźni się i że liczył na niego, żeby mnie ocalić. Zacząłem tedy mówić, mówić bez końca; opowiadałem podróż moją, zajście z kapitanem trzymasztowca, drogę przez trzęsawisko, podczas gdy stary słuchał z oczyma biegającemi niespokojnie, zrobiwszy trąbkę z palców przy uchu. Toussac, którego moja wielomowność irytowała, przerwał mi przekleństwem. — Dosyć już tego! — krzyknął. — Przypuszczam, że nie dla słuchania takich banialuk ryzykowałem życiem!.. Skończmy mówię, z tym chłopcem i zajmijmy się naszemi sprawami! — Jak ci się podoba — odpowiedział mały staruszek. — Oto jest właśnie szafa, zrobiona umyślnie, żeby mu służyć za więzienie. Tam go wpakuję, a jak skończymy nasze interesy, rozpocznę nanowo badanie. — Zwarjowałeś stanowczo! — rzekł Toussac. — Nie podejrzewałem cię o tyle delikatności, mój kochany... Nie miałeś jej jednak dla człowieka z Bov-street! Wreszcie powtarzam swoje, ten chłopiec posiada nasze tajemnice, a więc musi umrzeć, w przeciwnym razie, on to zaprowadzi nas na rusztowanie. Ohydne jego łapy wyciągnęły się, aby otoczyć moją szyję, kiedy naraz Lesage zbladł, wyprostował się i wskazujący palec zwrócił na drzwi. — Słuchajcie! — mruknął. — Co to jest? — odezwali się Toussac i stary. Zmartwieliśmy wszyscy, staliśmy, dech wstrzymując... lecz nic nie słysząc oprócz wycia wichru. — Ach! omyliłem się! — zawołał Lesage z nerwowym śmiechem. — Tak, śniło ci się! — warkną! Toussac. — Sza! — rzekł znów miody człowiek. Tym razem krzyk zapanował nad burzą, krzyk dziwny, zaczynający się w niskich tonach i naraz zmieniający się w długi jęk, przenikliwy, ostry... — Pies!.. Przekleństwo, odkryto nas!.. Lesage pobiegł do komina, zabrał wszystkie papiery i rzucił je w ogień. Toussac uchwycił siekierę. Stary odepchnął kupę sieci rybackich i uchylił drzwi ukryte w ścianie. — Prędzej, wejdź tu! — rzekł do mnie cicho. Wsunąłem się do skrytki.